


Kiss It Better

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Kink: Pointless Band-Aids. Virginity. Cream Pie. Medical Play. No Lubricant. Romance. Power Bottom.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Kiss It Better

Sora sniffed back tears as Riku tended to his foot. Sora had fallen through the bridge that really should have been torn down and built from scratch years ago, and unfortunately gotten punctured. He'd used a cantrip to heal, but was pretty sure he'd seal something inside, because he was still in excruciating pain. 

So Riku used a razor blade to open up his heel and was using tweezers to search inside. Growing up, he'd given Sora his fair share of bruises, bumps and cuts while sparring, so Riku had been a mini male nurse during their childhood, otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to hang out anymore.

"Have you found it yet?", Sora winced.

Riku patiently shushed him. "I know it hurts, just breathe.", he said. 

Riku had dodged the question because in all honesty, he couldn't find anything. But Sora was so distressed that he couldn't tell him that, so he had no choice but to carry on looking... and then... he grabbed the hardness he'd come across and yanked. Out came a splinter as big as his finger. "Holy shit...", he cursed.

Sora had been clenching his eyes shut, but they burst open from shock as much as pain. "Did you... you did!", he sobbed happily. He glomped Riku, nearly impaling himself on the shard again had Riku not quickly moved it out the way.

"Clean up in the fall.", Riku said, though he carried Sora to the fresh falls himself, since Sora had a death grip on him anyway. Sora leaned against his shoulder as he soaked his leg in the water. Riku looked at the splinter in fasination. "You gotta feel better with that out."

"I could kiss you right now.", Sora swooned. Riku blushed and didn't know how to respond. There was a part of him that wondered if Sora would put his money where his mouth was and actually kiss him, and his heart started racing, but alas he didn't. Though, with that running through Rikus mind, having Sora snuggling up against him was making him all hot.

Riku looked around dumbly, not knowing what to do.

"Do you think I can heal it now?", Sora asked. 

"Uh, yeah..", Riku croaked, embarrassed about his weak voice but cast the cantrip himself. Sparkles appeared as the water, once clouded with blood, ran clear. 

Sora gave his toes a wriggle. "That feels so much better!", he said, back to his cheerful self. He grabbed Riku by the neck and pulled him into a painful hug. "You're my hero!"

"I try to be...", Riku chuckled. 

"You are.", Sora confirmed sincerely, more sincerely than Riku was prepared for. Sora was just unabashedly kind. "I've been able to heal with mana for so long, I forgot how nice it is to have you nursing me."

Riku blushed and looked away. "It was just bandaids and fooling you into thinking mints were medicine."

"Doesn't matter.", Sora beamed. 

"Well... I like looking after you too..."

"Hey, can I nurse you?", Sora asked. 

"I'm not injured...", Riku said before yelling, because Sora punched him in the arm.

"I'll get the first aid kit!", Sora cheered before dashing away. Riku rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes. 

So they sat together by the falls while Sora wasted almost every single bandaid on Rikus forearm. They were for kids, so they had little cartoons faces on them.

When he finally got bored, he stuck one across his own nose, then started messing underneath his shirt doing God knows what. 

"You done?", Riku asked. 

Sora flashed him, revealing bandaids that censored his nipples. 

"I can't believe we're friends sometimes.", Riku drawled.

Sora chuckled, a big boyish grin showing off his perfect pearly whites. "You know you love me!", he teased. And Riku really did. "C'mon, these are waterproof, so let's go swimming!", Sora insisted. Before Riku could answer, Sora bolted away to the ocean, giving Riku no choice but to follow.

Sora stripped off, which he never did, so Riku didn't expect a jacket and shirt to come flying at his face. When he saved himself from being blinded, he saw Sora was splashing around in the sea. His face was puffy from the crying session, the pointless bandaid on his nose making his laughter slightly higher pitched and his censorship of his nipples was making them impossible to not stare at. Rikus eyes were glued to his chest, though he'd never had any remote interest in them before. 

They swam together... well rather Sora swam and Riku just watched. He went into the water, but while Sora was cooling down, Riku only felt warmer.

Sora tried to glomp him, but Riku dodged, because his appearance made it seem... taboo... to touch him. He looked so sweet and delicate. But Sora used Dash and pounced on him regardless. His body was damp and Rikus clothes clung to him. He could feel Soras excited heart against his chest. His laugh was so genuine, his smile enchanting... then it changed in surprise of Rikus expression, so Riku supposed he must of looked a love struck fool.

Riku kissed him - after years of resistance, he couldn't do it anymore. Sora squeaked in surprise and jumped back instinctualy. 

Riku shook his head, trying to shake some sense into himself. "Sorry..."

"Y-you don't need to be sorry! I... I...", Sora stumbled across his words before pinching and stretching his own cheeks, trying to make his mouth work again. He took a breath and said carefully, "You can do it again."

Instead of waiting, Sora wrapped his arms around Rikus neck, got on his tip toes, and kissed him. He felt Riku shudder before kissing back.

Riku carried Sora to the shore, took off his jacket and wrapped it around the half-nude Soras body as they made out. "Thanks, Riku.", Sora swooned against his lips. Riku nodded, but Sora still said; "For everything. For everything you've ever done for me. For being you."

"You mean so much to me Sora. More than I have words for."

"I know."

Wanting Sora to himself, he carried him to the docks and laid him in one of the boats. Satisfied that they would have semi-privacy, he climbed in and ravished him. He licked his body, salty with the sea and sweat. He kissed him until he was so breathless it hurt his chest. He ripped one of the bandaids of Soras nipples and bit it, making Sora hyperventilate and scream. 

Sora didn't even know what was what, the boat too small for him to move much. He arched into his soul mates mouth, being gnawed on, being sucked on, being licked. He knew nipples were a big deal for girls, but boy nipples didn't do anything, so he was surprised that playing with something so irrelevant could feel so mind blowing. He clawed at the boat, whimpering as he got splinters under his nails. Riku would kiss him better.

Riku pleasured himself as he tasted his best friends body, rubbing his crotch through his pants.

By the time Riku released his chest with a wet pop, Sora looked like he really did need a band aid there after all. It was red and covered in teeth marks. It was then that he noticed Riku was touching himself, so Sora took over for him. He was a complete virgin and didn't know what he was doing, so he accepted that he'd have to just follow Rikus lead. 

Riku rolled his hips into Soras touch and the sight made Sora moan and curl his toes.

Sora pushed Riku away, lifted his butt up and wrestled off his pants, leaving himself completely nude if not for Rikus leather jacket. He put his legs around Rikus shoulders as they made out again. "Take my virginity, please", he asked. Riku nodded and Sora shivered with anticipation. Riku broke the kiss and Sora waited impatiently as he undressed. Sora felt like he was going to cum just watching. Riku was so gorgeous, his body was perfect. 

Riku kissed Soras healed foot, down his leg and when he licked at Soras cock, Sora screamed so loud he made his own ears ring. He was whimpering and scraping at the sides of the boat. Peoples mouths weren't supposed to go down there! He felt guilty for enjoying it, so he kicked Riku away. He was worried he would make Riku feel rejected again, but Riku tickled his foot with his tongue and it had Sora giggling. Riku used his tongue as a distraction while he stroked Soras cock with his hand instead, making it go hard enough to work with. Sora was a giggling, swooning, wriggling beauty.

Then Riku put Soras legs down, much to Soras disappointment. Riku squatted ontop of Sora instead and slowly put Soras erection inside him, which Sora had naively not seen coming despite his request. He went from laughing to dead silent. 

His big blue eyes crossed as he was immersed in the warmth of Rikus body. He held his breath for so long he got woozy and Riku became a bouncing blur. Sora whimpered and Riku shushed him. With trembling hands, he held onto Rikus knees and stared at the sky. Was he in heaven again? He didn't remember heaven feeling this good.

His long lashes fluttered and he finally breathed out with a heavy sigh. Riku stopped riding him and when Sora dizzily looked down, he saw his cock was smeared with cum.

Riku lifted Soras legs over his shoulders again and slowly pushed his cock inside of Sora. Sora was relaxed because of his afterglow, so it didn't hurt as much as it could have, but it still hurt. He started tearing up Riku licked his foot to distract him from the pain. 

The overwhelming feeling of being fucked for the first time made Sora pee a little bit. Their bodies made moist sounds as they slapped together with every thrust. Riku was still licking his foot and teased Soras nipple with a thumb. Sora had so much to say; that he loved Riku, that this was the most painful moment of his life, that this was the most beautiful moment of his life, that he was scared crying with fear, that he was crying with happiness. But he couldn't decide on anything, so he was rendered speechless.

He held his stomach in discomfort and could feel the movement of Riku stirring around his guts. 

Riku pulled out and shot his seed on Soras tummy. Sora realised that he probably should have done the same, and whispered "Sorry.", but he doubted Riku heard him because he could barely hear himself. 

Riku wiped the sweat off his brow and sat on the seat, catching his breath. His butt hole was bleeding a little bit, some of it staining Rikus cock, so he cast a healing cantrip on Sora and watched his hole tighten up again.Sora was absolutely soaked in bodily fluids, but that was nothing a dive in the ocean couldn't fix. He rubbed Soras foot while he recovered from the chaos.

As they calmed down, they jumped overboard to rinse off. They were still sensitive, their afterglow making them feel like electricity running through their veins, so when they landed in the cold water they both screamed and laughed in shock. 

Redressing and returning to the beach, Riku peeled off the band-aids from his arm, and Sora found his shirt and jacket, putting them back on. They sighed, finally feeling back to normal. 

They made heart eyes at eachother and Sora got on his toes to give him a smooch. To his surprise though, Riku took him by the shoulder and put a stop to it.

"Just one thing...", he said smirking.

He pulled at the band-aid on Soras nose, which clung to Sora like its life depended on it. It peeled off excruciatingly slowly and Sora screamed and screamed, so loudly he made his own ears ring. 

He glared daggers at Riku when it was over, his nose glowing red. Rikus shoulders were shaking as he struggled to contain his laughter. "Want me to kiss it better?", he smirked.

The End


End file.
